narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine after the Storm
The events following the Yatsumaru Clan's brutal and devastating invasion of Konoha resulted in an outbreak of warfare; the Konoha-Yatsumaru War. A year has passed, filled with much bloodshed on both fronts. Maikun, determined to win the war, has decided to place his trump card in the form of his youngest son: Sadow. He has trained Sadow, allowed him to learn and master each and every move available to him other than his hidden Divine state. Now Maikun has staged a final attack on Leaf soil, ready to finish what he started with the Nine-Tailed Beast. Koga sat in his office in Konoha, looking over the reports of battles from all over the Land of Fire. A rap at the door came and Koga shouted, "Come in!" With that, Li Fujioka, his personal bodyguard, walked in. "Hokage-sama, it would appear that the Yatsumaru are gathering troops a few miles outside the village. No doubt for an attack on this village itself." he reported. Koga folded his arms and entered his thoughts, "I see. Very well then. Send a message to their commanding officer. Tell him to prepare for battle, but do not tell him that I will personally enter battle." he instructed. "Yes sir!" Li answered and left the Hokage to his thoughts. "They will probably attack the village itself. The only question is...when?" Koga thought in silence. Nearing the outside of the village gates, Maikun turned toward his matured son "Sadow-buki, are you ready for the fight?" Sadow nods "Yes, milord." Maikun smirked proudly "I am proud of you Sadow. You have not only accepted your birth right but have also evolved into the perfect state a Yatsumaru could be in. You are a fine example for your peers, isn't that right maggots?" He turned with a frown toward his two other sons, Kruger and Z'Ive, who were looking drearily toward their father and nodded. Li arrived at Maikun's location, his ANBU mask covering his face, "I trust that you are the Yatsumaru clan leader? My village wishes for you to prepare for battle. They believe it is finally time to end our dispute." he said in an emotionless, yet firm voice. "What is your responce?" Maikun grinned at him and unsheathed his sword to give the messenger his response. Sadow then clutched Maikun's wrist to prevent him from unsheathing it "Do not stain your blade with his blood, father. He is not worthy of seeing it, much less feeling it's wrath." Maikun looked at him sternly and sheathed his blade, now taking his favourite son's advice more seriously. He turned to him "Tell your master that I will enjoy having my men lift his people into the skies and rip their bodies apart so it will literally rain blood upon your precious land." Li smirked from underneath his mask, though it was unseen to his Yatsumaru opponents, "As you wish." he replied sarcastically before turning back to the village, allowing the Yatsumaru a clear path to the village's gate. Maikun smiled sadistically and ordered simply "Kruger. Fire." Kruger, acknowledging the command, ran at the troops' front and breathed forth a massive fireball to blast down the front gate. The fireball collided with the main gate, causing a tremendous blast that sent debris everywhere and leaving a crater in the ground. When the smoke cleared, atop the wall sitting next to the destroyed gate, sat Koga Tensei, now dressed in a long forest green coat that bore the Hokage's insignia on it's back. "Yo." he greeted, looking sternly down on Maikun. Maikun looked as happy as a child on Christmas at the sight of him "Greetings, Nine-Tails! It's been a while. What's with the flashy outfit?" Koga managed to smile down on his foe, leaping onto the ground below and facing Maikun. "Still calling me Nine-Tails, huh?" he asked, chuckling as he remembered their first battle. "Isn't it obvious? You're looking at the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village in the eye, Maikun." he told his foe. Maikun unsheathed his blade for combat "Impressive and delightful. Now I'll get to enjoy killing you, the leader of your people, while being the leader of mine. Thus proving my clan's superiority." Koga managed to chuckle once more before sweeping one of his special kunai out of his weapons pouch and spun it around on his pointer finger, "I suppose this is it." His demeanor suddenly changed to very serious, "It's about time I crushed you and in doing so, rid the very thing that prevents peace between our people." Nothing to Hold Back! That Battle Begins! Maikun spat on the ground toward Koga "Forget that dream, Nine-Tails. My clan will never be peaceful so long as we draw breath!" He then charged at Koga with sword prepared to strike. Koga stood up straight and formed a hand seal and teleported directly behind Maikun, swinging his kunai knife towards Maikun's neck while using his free hand to perform another one handed seal in preparation for his foe's counter responce. Maikun stood still and allowed the kunai to hit his armour-like skin. It didn't pierce and felt as if he had stabbed concrete. Maikun swung around with his sword to slice him in half. Koga activated his Silver Flash Body Technique and let Maikun's sword pass completely through him before he became tangible once again. He then grabbed the Yatsumaru's sword wrist and placed a seal upon his arm, before backpedaling and then detonating the seal. The resulting explosion burned Maikun's arm considerably while sending him into the wall of the Konoha gate. Koga flinched upon seeing the gates hit a second time, "If I have to worry about protecting the villagers this whole time, I could be killed. I need to remove that worry." he thought, forming the following hand seals; Boar → Ram → Dog → Bird → Tiger → Monkey → Ox → Tiger. With that, kunai that were located at the four corners of the village lit up forming a large, green flash that encompassed the area, teleporting the entire village to another portion of the Land of Fire, leaving a crater behind. "I'll bring the village back once I've killed Maikun." he thought as he formed another hand seal and prepared for Maikun to recover. He rose from the ground, angered by the disappearance of the village "Nice save, Nine-Tails. Clearly you care about the vermin." Koga smirked and activated his Time Dilation Field Technique with the hand seal he had made only moments before, but not declaring it so as not to lose the element of surprise. "Clearly you've underestimated how strong I would become over the months since we last met." he said. Maikun turned to him "And clearly you've forgotten that I am a god and thus cannot die from the hands of a weak mortal like yourself." Koga roared with laughter, "A god?!" he laughed, though his eyes suddenly narrowed and his voice became more serious, "If you're a god, then I'll tear you from your place in the sky." he sneered, forming another hand seal and expanding his bubble slightly. Maikun pointed his blade at Koga and extended it toward him. As the sword entered the bubble, it slowed dramatically, to the point where Koga on his own time, reached up and grabbed it without any resistance from the blade wielder, due to the slowing bubble it was in. Koga then made the bubble speed up time, causing the blade to rust and evaporate, due to accelerated age, before Maikun's very eyes. Maikun clenched his teeth angrily and clasped his hands together, summoning forth all of his Chakra "Heavenly Art: Divine Transformation!" Suddenly, a burst of white and blue chakra enveloped the forest around them. When it cleared, everyone was in awe at Maikun's new form. That is, everyone but Koga, who had his arms crossed in annoyance, "You think that form will change anything?" he asked as if he already knew the answer. "Everything ages. Everything you see around you ages with time and is warped by space; it's an unstoppable phenomenon. You call that your 'Divine Transformation'? Then get a little bit closer...enter the field that your sword did and see if your body doesn't turn to dust." he snarled. Maikun silently aimed his arm at Koga and sent a streak of Scarlet-Static at him. The static energy evaporated upon contact with Koga's Time Dilation Field and then Koga clapped his hands together, "Well if you won't come to me, then I will simply come to you." he said, "Time Acceleration Technique!" he declared. Suddenly, the invisible bubble of space-time chakra turned into a wave and began to spread out, disintegrating everything around him as it inched closer and closer to Maikun. Flying high up into the sky, the Divine Maikun formed another Nega-Orb in his hand to throw down at the expaning bubble. The Nega-Orb entered the ever expanding wave, but did not make it far; ceasing to exist midway between the two fighters. While this happened, Koga began thinking of a strategy to beat Maikun, "Without a doubt he has gotten stronger. A fight to the death could leave me badly injured, even with my current ninjutsu style being superior to his. No choice then...I'll have to seal him. This is very tricky, but without a doubt, it'll work if I keep my guard up." he thought, expanding the wave of his jutsu to the maximum, threatening to overcome Maikun. The rest of the clan had backed up far enough to escape the deadly wave but Maikun wasn't as fortunate. He flew up higher, confidant he could dodge it again but began becoming extremely cold. His arm started to become covered in frost and he began losing conciousness. He had reached as high as he could go. "Game over, Maikun." Koga muttered as the wave consumed Maikun. The aging effects were almost instant, as Maikun began to dissolve in mid-air. Fall of Darkness, Rise of Peace The entire clan watched on in grief as their leader was consumed in the destructive effects of the bubble. His arm reduced to ash and it began eating up his torso. He turned to look at them and smiled in pride at his beautiful clan. He then looked down at Koga, now his neck dissolving into the wind, and uttered his final words "Nine-Tails... You have won... nothing!" Koga looked on as Maikun died, "You're right...Maikun. I didn't win anything. I couldn't make you see true peace...nor kindness. In the end, you still never knew those things." he whispered. All the Yatsumaru looked at Koga then at Sadow, as he was promoted to Maikun's heir upon finishing his training. Choso then stood in the way of the two "No! You won't take my son!" Koga looked over to the woman and remembered what he had vowed the day he had first saw her as he began to walk towards their location, "I have no intention of taking your son's life. I have one of my own. Two actually, though the second is adopted." he explained, smiling at her. "I saw what you felt that day over a year ago and it took everything in me not to kill Maikun then and there." With that, he looked at Sadow. "What you make of your life is your business. Sure I'm human and you're not, but that doesn't mean we have to be locked in combat. Your father failed to see it. He couldn't see true love. Your mother on the other hand seems to care deeply about you, proving to me that your clan isn't as heartless as Maikun told me. I'm willing to make peace...but it takes two to accomplish that." he told Sadow, looking him in the eye. Everyone looked at the new clan leader in wonder what his next move would be. Sadow sighed "In my left hand I hold a war that will last another six years that will end in the extinction of an entire race of people and destruction of a nation. In my right hand I hold a unity that will hold firm and defend each other's beliefs with their very souls." Choso turned to him with sincere eyes "I know for a fact that Maikun never truly turned you into the emotionless weapon he thought you were. So why not instead be a revolutionary, ideal hero and form peace with these people?" Sadow gave a faint smile "My father and grandmother will haunt us for this decision but... very well." Koga gave Sadow and his mother a warm smile and then, with a clap of his hands, he summoned the village back to it's original spot on the map with only the words, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Koga then stuck out his hand to seal the deal, by shaking Sadow's. "From this day on, this village will be a safe haven and resting place for your people. Shoot, you guys can even move in and form a clan district if you want, from which your clan can be based and reconstruct. In return, our people will have enduring peace." Koga said. Sadow joined his hand with Koga's and nodded "Thank you." Choso smiled while the rest of the clan looked awkwardly distraught as to what to do. Koga noticed the unease among their ranks, "You might want to inform your people. They're confused. Leaders are suppose to be shepherds and protectors of their people. As you do, I'll inform my own people." he said with one last warm smile. He released his grip of Sadow and then vanished from sight. He turned to face them "My father has installed into us primal instincts that are vicious and make us seem like animals. These people, they have class. They are sophisticated. And we can learn from them. I'm tired of this constant bloodshed. We have a new home now so everyone accept these people as your new additions to the family." Koga stood atop the Hokage Mansion in front of the people of Konoha, who had gathered there after he teleported them away earlier. "People of the Hidden Leaf; today I bring you good news. Today ends the year of war we've had with the Yatsumaru clan. With the death of their leader and the officiating of a new clan leader, peace has finally come between our two people. Any grudges you have with these people must be released now. We are the Hidden Leaf Village. A people who believe in in each other and our comrades, new and old. Today, the flame of that very belief has been ignited into a firestorm, and the tree has produced new leafs. Henceforth, we will welcome the Yatsumaru people into our village with open arms and show them what the Will of Fire is all about." Koga proclaimed in a booming voice that defied his age, topping it off with his signature smile. The crowd below, though skeptical at the beginning of his speech, roared with acceptance at their young leader's determination and began making their way to the gates to welcome the Yatsumaru, with Koga and his family following at the rear of their parade. A bit cautious at first, the rest of the clan joined in the celebration. Sadow smiled while turning to his mother "Have I made the right choice? How do we know they won't abandon us or use us like Maikun did?" Choso turned to him "Trust in these people, they are not your father." Koga approached from the rear with his wife Minako, his adopted son Ū, and his year old infant tucked in a blanket that rested in his arms. "I see." Minako said, looking back at her husband deviously, "The women medic ninja were correct in their gossip. The Yatsumaru men are stunning." she said, glancing back at her husband again, who was now beat red. "Why do you have to say that here of all places?" Koga mumbled. Z'Ive, hearing the words 'Yatsumaru' and 'Stunning', rushed over next to Minako with a proud smile on his face "Did my ears detect a compliment on my beauty?" Turning his head, his hair whipped to the side in a flowing gesture. Koga's eyes twitched and his infant son let out a squeal that seemed to be a laugh while clapping his little hands. Minako smiled at Z'Ive and giggled, "See what I mean?" she said, teasing Koga. "You're not leaving me are you?" Koga asked, comically annoyed. "Nope." Minako said plainly, taking their son from him and cradling him in her arms, "Not yet at least." she joked with him again. Kruger looked comically annoyed at Z'Ive "Why must you always do that...?" Z'Ive smiled at him in an attempt to look cute "What do you mean, little bro?" Kruger sighed and replied "You flower." "That....was creepy." Minako said, though she was busy trying to make her infant son laugh again. Koga managed to laugh this time, "I think their weirdness combined with ours might make this village the weirdest one on the planet." he told her. Sadow smiled "What is this feeling, mother? It feels... warm. Here." He places his palm on his chest and Choso smiles "It's compassion. Love. Something our people longed for for so long." Koga grinned at this, "Everyone does. Those that find it are truly lucky. They're the ones that live life to the fullest... no matter how short their days. Even the war-fighting shinobi can known true love." he explained. Choso smiled at Sadow "Speaking of true love, you should be finding yourself a girl soon, 'big-leader'. I'm sure Konoha is filled with pretty girls." Sadow blushes at this, not knowing what to say. Koga was immediately at Sadow's side, "Take my advise my friend, and look in the Hyūga clan. Those girls are stunning. And you'd be wise to avoid the Haruno clan...their is something wrong with the women of that group." he explained with wide eyes. Minako walked up next to him and smacked him on the back of the head, "Sounds to me like you're still looking!" she shouted. "No, no, no! That was a compliment!" he retorted, "You, being a Hyūga woman, are very beautiful." He then sneaked a peek at Sadow and whispered, "And that's what we Konoha men call a quick save.", causing Minako to glare at him more. Sadow chuckled slightly as Choso adds, placing her hands on her hips and smirking with her eyes closed confidantly "Whoever he meets better treat him like the prince that he is, that's all I have to say." Sadow shrugs casually "They don't really, mum." "Perhaps you should treat me like the Hokage I am, Minako." Koga snapped, rubbing the sore on his head. "What was that?" she growled at him, causing him to shrink out of sight, and baby Kichirō to squeal again. "I'm sure he'll find someone here." Minako reassured Choso, "The people here are really kind." She smiled back at the crowd, as Yatsumaru and villager both lighted the fire of friendship through conversation and intrigue "So far that's proven correct." Minako smiled and then took Kichirō and Ū, and left for home; kissing Koga's cheek as she left. Koga waved her off and mingled with the people. It was rare that the Hokage was in their midst. Sadow sat on a log and Choso joined him "You know, as a leader you have to be more social." Sadow chuckled slightly "I've never been much of a people-person." Koga waved Sadow over, wanting to introduce him to several people who were gathered around him. Sadow looked up in slight surprise and Choso shoved him forward to mingle with them. "Go get 'em, tiger." Around Koga had gathered many village jōnin, some of whom were infamous. One of these was a forty year old Kakashi Hatake. "Yo." Koga greeted as Sadow approached. "Since you guys will be in the village, and you're their leader, that would make you Jōnin in rank, as far as our Shinobi system is concerned. Plus, to give you're people equal say, you'll need to be on the Jōnin Council. This is it's leader, Kakashi Hatake; the Copy Ninja." he explained. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted, waving. "Wow...they weren't kidding when they said the next generation will always surpass the previous. These clan leaders and Kage keep getting younger and younger." he commented. Sadow nods slightly, a little embarrassed by all the attention. "What is the Jōnin Council?" Kakashi cleared his throat, "The Jōnin Council is an advisory board for the Hokage, decides the Hokage's successor when the time comes, and rallies the troops behind the Hokage and the village in times of war." he explained His eyes widen slightly "Wow... They seem pretty important." Category:Naruto Tensei